1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic instrument including an apparatus body which processes information received from a USB device connected thereto, and a housing which houses the apparatus body in an interior, and to the USB device used for the electronic instrument.
2. Related Art
To date, as an electronic instrument, a projector has been known which includes a light source, an optical modulator which forms an optical image by modulating a luminous flux emitted from the light source, an apparatus body including a projection optical system which projects the formed optical image, and a housing which houses the apparatus body in an interior. This kind of projector is configured in such a way as to be capable of forming an optical image corresponding to image information received from an exterior, and projecting the optical image onto a screen or the like by means of a projection optical system.
As this kind of projector, a projector has been proposed which can be connected to a device which transmits image information (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-215702, page 4, FIG. 2). In the projector described in JP-A-2003-215702, a plurality of connecting terminals (connectors) are provided in an interface exposed on a housing back surface, and individual devices are connected to the connecting terminals via a cable or the like. Then, the projector projects an optical image corresponding to image information received from the individual devices.
At this point, a large number of the heretofore described kinds of device have been proposed which transmit information such as the image information and, particularly, there is an increasing frequency in a use of a compact and portable USB (Universal Serial Bus) device. As this kind of USB device, not only a USB device which stores the image information or the like as a file, but also a USB device equipped with a module capable of a communication connection to another device has been devised. Then, as this kind of portable USB device, a large number of kinds of USB device have also been proposed which can be connected directly to the connecting terminal of the projector without an intermediate such as the cable.
Recently, the projector has been reduced in size and weight, and there have been increasing cases in which it is not installed in a prescribed place, but is carried along and used in a desired place. At this point, in the case in which the projector is carried along, when the heretofore described compact USB device which can be connected directly to it is connected to the connecting terminal provided in the projector described in JP-A-2003-215702 and exposed to an outer side, the relevant USB device projects from the projector. For this reason, when trying to carry the projector along with the USB device connected thereto, there is a problem in that the USB device becomes impeditive, reducing a portability of the projector.
This kind of problem occurs not only in the projector, but also similarly in an electronic instrument, such as a laptop PC (Personal Computer) equipped with a USB connecting terminal and a portable printer which can directly print image information stored in the USB device.